Elemental
by randomstorywritter
Summary: Bella is on the run from her past. She runs to Forks, WA, where she meets the Cullens. The thing is Bella isn't human. She is a rare Creator, and Elemental Creator, that is being hunted. When she is found, will she run like usual, or stand up against her past?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Welcome to Forks." I said as I passed the welcome sign of Forks, Washington. My midnight black Lamborghini Murciélago, sped down the rainy road, topping around 180 mph. My psychic radar told me that this was a pretty cop free zone.

The public story was that I was moving from Arizona to stay with my father, Charlie, the chief of police. The truth is that I was running from someone who wants me dead, but it's a long story. Charlie is actually the chief of police, but he is not my father. He was a friend of the family and I called in a favor. He was going to let me stay in the guest house next door.

I pulled into the driveway and grabbed my backpack, which was my only bag. It's not like I needed anything else. Whatever I needed, I could just manifest into existence. Oh, did I forget to explain that? I'm an Elemental Creator. All Creators can manifest objects at will, but few are able to do other things. Like me. I can control the elements. You know, like fire, water, earth, and air? It's really rare. It's actually the reason I'm running.

I walked inside and went immediately to the bedroom to crash on the bed. My head was previously filled with worry about school the next day, but at that moment, all I wanted to do was sleep.

The next morning I woke up around seven thirty, giving me an hour to get ready. I manifested an entire wardrobe of clothes and accessories. I showered and dressed into my favorite outfit, tight black leather pants with a red cap-sleeved shirt and matching platform heels. I walked out with my manifested messager bag and aviators, but ended up ditching the sunglasses when I saw the gray clouded sky.

I drove to the high school and parked my car between a silver Volvo and a red BMW convertible. I felt the stares without even turning around. I mean what normal person arrives in a Lamborghini? Maybe the people with the Volvo and BMW I parked next to. I focused on building up my psychic shield so I'm not bombarded by people's thoughts, then proceeded to the front office.

After retrieving my schedule, I went to my classes. The first half of the day flew by as I daydreamed and half listened to the lectures. One perk of being a Creator is that you can merely touch a book and know every part of it. So every class was a breeze. It also helps to be able to pluck the answer out of the teacher's head.

When the bell rang for lunch I packed up my bag and made it to the cafeteria. I skipped the lunch line and headed to a table in the far corner of the room. I don't really get along well with people in general, especially humans. I don't have anything in common with them it seems. So I keep to myself. I also don't want to get too rooted here, just in case I have to up and run like I did in Arizona. I pulled out my iPod to kill time when five extremely pale and extremely gorgeous teens walked in. They all looked so different, yet so alike, especially their golden eyes. I was able to read their minds, but I was too distracted by the younger, more boyish looking male with wild copper hair. The one whose mind I _couldn't_ read. The one who was staring directly at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

"We have a new girl today!" Alice practically screamed. The last time Forks had a new student is when we came back six months ago, so a new kid is sort of a big deal. "Look, Edward!" She demanded as she replayed the vision. In the vision the girl was in the cafeteria and was about 5'4", but was three inches taller thanks to her cherry red platform heels. She wore a matching fitted shirt that hugged her every curve and tight sleek leather pants. She was walking away from me towards the exit to the parking lot, so I never saw her face, but she had long waist length mahogany hair that shimmered like water with every step. Then the vision ended.

I grabbed my keys and headed towards my Volvo outside. "In a bit of a hurry?" Alice smirked from the passenger window. Realization crossed her face and her eyes went wide as she said, "You like her, don't you?"

"Don't be stupid, she's human. I just want to get to school." I mumbled, but secretly I did want to see her. I haven't even seen her in person, yet I felt drawn to her. I figured the others could take Rosalie's car, so I went on my way to school.

Even though I tried to control my speed, I still made it to school early, so she wasn't there yet. I parked I my usual spot and just sat there until the others showed up. We walked up to the school and went our separate ways to class when the bell rang.

Throughout the day, I looked through people's thoughts who shared classed with the strange girl. She seemed to keep her head down and never spoke, so I didn't learn anything except that her name was Isabella but she preferred Bella.

When the bell rang I met up with the rest of my family outside the cafeteria before proceeding inside. Bella sat in the far corner of the room at a table by herself, iPod clutched in her hand. She looked up just as we walked in. She scanned the rest of my family before her eyes stopped at me. Her expressions changed from awe to curious to confused. I tried to read her mind to see what she was thinking, but got nothing. Not a peep. It was like trying to listen to a brick wall. I couldn't take my eyes off of her until she looked away to pack her bag and ran out to the parking lot.

I wanted to follow her but decided against it. Instead I went through the motions as usual of getting my tray of food I will never eat and sitting at the table we always sit at. My siblings carried on with their conversations, but I was too focused on the girl, Bella. Why couldn't I read her thoughts?

The thought was consuming me and I thought about ditching for the rest of the day. Instead I went to Biology like a good boy. Everyone took their seat once the bell rang except for one person who just managed to get through the door at the last second, Bella. This was my chance to figure her out. The only seat left was the one next to me which was great, until she walked in front of the fan. Her scent was the most beautiful and tempting scent I ever smelled. It drove me crazy and took all of my control not to jump over the desk and drink her dry.

Bella sat down and began taking out paper to take notes, flipping her hair over her shoulder sending another wave at me. I really didn't want to expose the fact that vampires are living in Forks to the whole class, so instead of attacking her I tried to distract myself but trying to figure out why Bella was a mental mute. She propped her head up on her hand tried pay attention, but she seemed as bored as I was. I finally realized I was staring when she noticed and turned around to face me.

"What's your problem?" She hissed with a glare. I didn't know what to say, I simply mumbled something I hoped sounded like an apology and tried to look like I stopped paying attention to her. She ignored me for the rest of the class


End file.
